The development of microfabrication technology in the manufacturing processes for a semiconductor device has driven the implementing of increased capacities for semiconductor memory. Consequently, the cost of photolithography, which plays a central role in this achievement, increases considerably in conjunction with the advancement of microfabrication. Therefore, a semiconductor device has been suggested wherein a plurality of holes are formed collectively going through a plurality of electrodes which are laminated onto a substrate, and the memory structure is formed on the inner part of the plurality of holes. According to this method, it is possible to collectively form a three dimensional memory array comprised of a plurality of memory strings, reducing the amount of photolithography needed, and therefore it is possible to reduce the manufacturing costs.
Increased capacity together with reduced size is required for semiconductor memory. For example, a semiconductor device has been suggested wherein the control circuit for driving the memory cell is provided directly under the memory array, thereby shrinking the chip size. However, the high temperature annealing within the manufacturing process inhibits the implementation of a semiconductor device having the control circuit under the memory array. Accordingly, there is a need for a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same whereby it is possible to provide a configuration having memory cells that can be formed collectively, with a control circuits provided directly thereunder.